


Draconic Enchantment

by BlackAce70



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hypnosis, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mating Press, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: After successfully learning a Mind Hypnosis Spell, Kana decides to try it out on her mother Peri. From there, she ends up having fun with her, where Kamui soon joins her daughter's antics.Commissioned by Anonymous
Relationships: Kana/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Kana/Pieri | Peri, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Pieri | Peri
Kudos: 31





	Draconic Enchantment

Kamui couldn’t help the smile on her face as she watched her daughter study over the spell before her diligently. Recently Kana came to her, saying that she had wanted to learn magic so that she could be of help her and Peri more on the battlefield. Only with having it for other uses as well. Overall, it was something that Kamui was more than happy to oblige to, and while she may not have been her younger brother Leo. She was confident enough in her abilities to teach Kana everything she needed to know. Recently, Kamui was overseeing her daughter in her learning her latest spell, the Mind Effect/Control one. 

“Alright Kana honey, did you managed to figure everything you need to know about this spell?” Asked Kamui as she approached the table her daughter was seated at. Kana looked up from the spellbook and nodded, smiling widely. 

“Mhm! It was really tough at first, but I think I got it down.” Kana chirped, her expression clear that she was eager to try it out. “Can I test it out Mama, please?” She pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes on Kamui. 

The Dragon Princess simply laughed and nodded, “Sure,” She hummed and tapped her chin in thought, “Hm, alright, let go find your mother and we can try it out.” 

Kamui smiled softly as she watched her daughter cheered, the draconic mother and daughter left their treehouse and went out to search for their wife and mother. 

-X- 

Out on the fields, Peri had been hard at work going through her training session on some practice dummies when she noticed her wife Kamui approaching along with their beautiful daughter. Almost instantly, Peri dropped everything she was doing to crouch down and hug her daughter as she ran into her arms. 

“Mama!” 

“Ooh Kana-sweetie, how are you doing?” She cooed as she stood and spun around with her little bundle of joy in her arms. Prompting a round of giggling from her baby as she dragged out a cute ‘Fiiiine!’ in response. 

Kamui herself smiled at the sight, waiting patiently before walking up and pulling her wife into her arms. Giving the cute but psychotic knight a quick kiss on her cheek, “Hey love.” She uttered with a smile. 

“Hey sweetie,” Peri giggled while nuzzling into Corrin’s cheek. Shifting Kana into one arm, she wrapped her other arm around her wife’s waist. “What are my cute munchkins doing today?” 

“I learned a new spell today,” Kana cheered, pumping her tome into the air. 

“What she means,” Kamui chuckled, “Is that, she managed to figure out the latest spell she had been working on. And wanted to see if she could try it with you.” 

Peri’s eyes lit up with excitement, “Ooh!” She looked at her precious daughter, “Why of course you can try it out sweetie,” She nuzzled Kana’s nose with her own in an Eskimo kiss, earning a giggle from the small dragon girl. “Mama would love to see what you got.” 

If it had been any more possible, the smile on Kana’s face managed to widen even further. “Alright!” 

The trio returned back to Kamui’s treehouse where they got ready for Kana to attempt her Mind Control spell. Peri, offering to be a test subject, was seated on the bed. Unable to control herself as she bounced giddily like a child, eager to get this trial run underway. Kamui couldn’t help but feel a little amused by her wife’s actions. Kana was their daughter, yet here Peri was acting as the child between the two of them. It was honestly cute, if albeit a bit odd to see a grown woman act this way. But, that’s what Kamui loved about her wife. 

“Alright Mama, I’m going to start now,” Kana announced, getting the go-ahead nod from the blunette. Kana closed her eyes and stretched out her hand towards Peri. Reciting the incantation for the spell as a glyph appeared under Peri’s body. All the while, Kamui was watching with interest. 

With the final word uttered, the glyph underneath Peri flashed brightly, engulfing the blue/pink-haired woman before it died down. Revealing Peri to be in a bit of a slumped state, with her sole visible pink eye faded into a dull color. Kana looked at Kamui, who nodded and motioned for her to continue. 

“M...Mama… can you hear me?” Kana spoke up hesitantly, there was a brief moment of no response, until finally, with the slightest of movements. Peri nodded her head towards Kana silently, showing that the spell had worked. Making the smile widen on the draconic girl’s lips in excitement. 

“I did it!” She cheered as Kamui smiled and applauded at her success, “What should I do with her now, Mama?” 

“Well, keep going,” Encouraged Kamui, “We have to see how much control you have on her exactly.” 

“Right!” 

And so, that’s exactly what she did; with each and every order, Kana went on to test just how much control she had on her mother. From having her doing silly poses and actions, to even having her take off her clothes. Leaving the Nohrian knight in nothing but her cute lacy underwear, much to Kamui’s flustered embarrassment. Not expecting to see her daughter have her do something like that. Kana, all the while, smiled happily at how much progress she was making with her controlled Mama. Everything she had asked her to do, Mama did without any form of hesitation or difficulty; the spell had actually worked! 

“Well then, there’s only one thing life to do,” She said before stretching her hand out once again, “Now then, become my ultimate and obedient slave.” She declared, making Kamui snap her head up all wide-eyed with an indescribable expression on her face. She looked over to Peri to see how her wife would react to the order. But much to her’s and Kana’s surprise, Peri didn’t move an inch. She remained still as if her body had not registered the latest order her daughter had instilled upon her. 

“H-Huh?” Kana’s wide eyes blinked stunned that her order did not go through. She made the same order again, only for the same results to occur. “W-What’s going on? I thought I had control over her.” She looked over to Kamui with a pleading expression, “Mama…” 

While Kamui had still been caught a little by surprise with her baby’s order. She knew she couldn’t just leave her to struggle with what was going on. Walking up to her, she smiled and placed a hand on Kana’s shoulder, “The answer’s pretty simple sweetie, you didn’t put enough of your magic into the spell.” 

Kana blinked, “Huh?” 

“One of the basic knowledge and efficiencies about spells is regulating how much energy you put into each spell,” Kamui explained, “This is what helps keep certain spells from becoming too dangerous and preventing magic users from overspending themselves.”

“Oh…” Kana looked a little downcast at that, but perked up immediately, “C-Can I fix it?” 

Kamui smiled and nodded, “Mhm, all you need to do is just pour a little more magic into it, that’s all.” 

Kana beamed and nodded excitedly at her mother’s words. Following her mother’s instructions, Kamui guided her child in teaching her how to fully utilize the mind control spell. There admittedly was trial and error, as Peri proved to be surprisingly resilient in being subjugated by her own daughter. Either being completely unresponsive to Kana’s wishes or showing some clear hesitancy and stiffness in her movement and actions; much to the frustration of the young dragon princess. 

“Calm down Kana,” Kamui smiled, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “It’s perfectly fine if you’re struggling, spells like this take time to master. You mustn’t push yourself too much, otherwise, you’ll end up hurting yourself more than succeeding.” 

Kana pouted, “Okay…” She looked up pleadingly, “Can I at least try one more time?”

Kamui considered the request before nodded, “Alright, one more time, after that, we pack it up, okay?” 

Kana nodded and face her mother once more, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She stretched her hand out and concentrated, pouring as much power as she could. There was a bright flash, nearly blinding to the mother as Peri was engulfed by the spell. 

“Now then Mom!” Kana started, opening her eyes with determination, “Become my obedient slave!” 

The light flashed brightly before dying down, and for a moment it seemed like nothing happened. Up until Peri opened her eyes and looked at the child. 

“How may I serve you, Mistress?” 

Kana blinked, before a huge grin appeared on her face, “I did it!” She cheered, “It worked!”

Kamui smiled and clapped at her daughter’s success, “Good going, honey? So what are you going to do now with her?” 

Kana looked at her hypnotized mother, her grin growing wider by the second, “Weeeeell…” 

-X- 

The sounds of heavy moans and meaty slaps filled the air of the once silent treehouse as the bed creaked intensely to the aggressive fucking occurring between Kamui’s wife and their beloved daughter. Something that ended up as a reward for Kana for being able to successfully bend Peri down to her will. It was a rather unorthodox prize, and certainly, one that no normal parent would ever condone allowing their child to do. But if there was one thing Kamui had come to made peace with over the years. It was that she and her family were FAR from normal. 

As she watched her baby girl rail her wife into the bed. Kamui could see the look of pure bliss dancing all over Kana’s face as the young futa slammed her cock balls deep into Peri’s cunt. Her wife’s lovely petite rear jiggling from each powerful smack of their daughter’s balls connecting with the perfectly shaped peach. Her legs pinned at the side of her head as Kana managed to pin her mother in a deep mating press. Fucking her aggressively with the intent of making herself another sibling in her mother’s place. Letting out cute growls of lust as fondled and immersed herself in her mother’s modest chest. Suckling on one of them while groping the other in her hand. 

And despite the entranced expression, that didn’t stop Kamui’s wife from throwing her head back blissfully, showing a look of sloven ecstasy all over her face as she was pounded into the mattress. Her pink faded eyes rolled into her skull while her pussy clung desperately to Kana’s cock, much to the young dragon girl’s delight. 

“Mama’s insides feel so good, Mama,” Moaned Kana, too lost in her own pleasure to think about anything else. 

Kamui didn’t respond to her daughter, her gaze entirely transfixed by the sight of her baby slamming her massive cock deep into Peri. While she was nowhere near her length, her little pride and joy’s length was nothing to sneeze at either. But even then, that did not compare to the real eyecatcher of Kamui’s attention. Which was her daughter’s own bubbly booty, which she knew for a fact she had inherited from her wife. She could feel her own cock growing harder by the second as she shapely rear bounce and jiggle in an almost hypnotic fashion. Almost as if it was teasing the Nohrian Princess; almost as much as the smooth, taut, pussy that was absolutely slick with her juices. 

Kana noticed from the corner of her eye her Mama staring at her with arousal and smiled, “Come join us, Mama.” She giggled, shaking her booty enticing at her mother, “I know you want to~” 

The teasing was light, but that was all it took for the draconic princess to snap as she pounced on her own daughter. Making her squeak in surprise as she felt her mother’s strong grip at her hips, and the huge engorged tip beginning to push its way into her tight lower lips. Kana’s whole entire body went rigid, freezing unconsciously as the massive cock spread apart and stretched out her insides to their limits. Driving the air out of her lungs slowly until Kamui thrust herself all the way to the womb abruptly, making Kana squeal loudly as she was nearly brought to a sudden climax. Pre oozing out of her tip into Peri’s depths. 

“B-Big…” Kana gasped completely breathless, “Mama feels… so big!” 

Kamui smiled, “That’s nothing compared to how tight you are,” She groaned, getting adjusted to her daughter’s now popped cherry, “But you haven’t felt anything yet.” 

Without another word, Kamui started moving inside of Kana. Unlike her daughter excited and aggressive movements. Her’s were a lot more calmer, but no less eager by any means as she pumped her length deep inside. Making Kana moan loudly as her cock grew larger inside of her Peri from the stimulation. She moved her hips as best as she could inside of her mother while being fucked by her other mother. All the while, the hypnotized Peri pulled Kana in, locking lips with her daughter to provide more pleasure to the dragon girl. Much to Kamui’s amusement. 

“Guess her order to provide you with as much pleasure as possible is working full force.” She chuckled while rubbing her baby’s soft bum, “I better not fall behind myself.” 

Kana barely had time to register and understand what that meant as Kamui started thrusting harder into her daughter. Her cock easily reaching all the way up to her womb entrance, distending her small stomach with the sheer size of her girth. If the girl hadn’t been a moaning, screaming mess before, she certainly would be now from the way she felt her mama’s cock rub around and ruin her once virgin insides. Her cock throbbing uncontrollably from the pleasure while her pussy clamped desperately around the Nohrian Princess. Offering a new level of tightness that Kamui never knew she could experience, but by no means have an issue with at all. While her child may not have been fully developed like her or Peri. She certainly was making up for it with her tight pussy and wonderful ass she was fucking at this very moment. It almost seemed like a crime that she hadn’t fucked her up until this point. 

Kana’s mind was drowning completely in pleasure, her concentration being pushed to its absolute limits as she was torn between the wonderful pleasure of being inside of Mama Peri; while being fucked by Mama Kamui. She never would’ve guessed that she would lose both of her virginities at this one moment. But now that she was experiencing it at the same time. Her body was desperately craving more, more than she could ever hope to take. 

A stab at one of her sweet spots did it for Kana. The young princess screaming as she involuntarily came inside of her mother. The thrust sending the dragon child over the edge to an orgasmic release, one strong enough to shatter her concentration on her controlled mother. Life and color returning to those once faded pink eyes as Peri looked around confused. 

“Huh? Kana-sweetie, Kamui honey, what is going OONNNNN! G-GODS!” The last words out of Peri erupted in a shrill screech of pleasure as her body finally registered her precious Kana’s cumming shooting inside of her. Sending a powerful orgasmic surge throughout her body as she came all over her baby’s cock. Her confusion as to what was going on immediately being driven out of her mind in place for the pleasure overwhelming her. Unaware of the fact that her heavily soaked and fertile womb was being impregnated by her own daughter. Who was looking to give herself a nice cute younger sibling to play with in the future. 

“Oh my, it seems like the Mind Control spell broke,” Kamui noted casually; as if the matter had been completely trivial to her. Though in her current lust-induced state, that may as well have been the very case. “Looks like we’re going to have to work on your concentration in the future Kana-sweetie, but for now…” 

Pressing her baby into Peri’s soft chest allowed Kamui to reach even deeper into her daughter’s cunt. The lowly purrs and growls of lust reaching Kana’s ear, making the girl unconsciously shudder and tighten herself all around her mother’s length. All while forcing out more of her daughter’s seed into her wife’s well-stuffed pussy. Before long, Kana let out a muffled cry as she suddenly came once more, this time from her pussy as it clenched down tightly around Kamui’s length in a vice grip. Quivering and clenching uncontrollably as she sprayed her juices all over her mother. The intense climax was enough to send Kamui over the edge as well with her own orgasm. With a few final deep thrusts, she slammed her hips deep inside of Kana’s pussy and erupted with her hot virile load. 

Kana let out a mewl as she felt her mother shooting her powerful load into her body. It felt so hot and so sticky. She didn’t know that it could feel this good to be cum inside as well. No wonder Mama Peri loved being intimate with Mama Kamui. Twitching, Kana went completely limp in Kamui’s hold as she fell into the still out of it, Peri’s bosoms. Much to the amusement of the Nohrian Princess as she rubbed her baby’s head lovingly. 

“I guess you enjoyed your little reward more than I thought you would,” She cooed, before looking at her family beneath her, “Well then; I for one, think that we should do more of this in the future.” She then kissed Kana on the head and her wife on the lips, “What do you girls think?” 

Her response was met with happily drawled-out moans and blissful giggles from the two ladies in question. Making Kamui chuckle in return as she slowly pulled out of her Kana. 

“Yeah… I figured that would be your answers, girls.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
